Bonded For Life
by ConcoctionMaster
Summary: A bond that transcends death and lives for an eternity.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonded for Life_

_one_

Faster! Adrenaline violently bursts throughout my body, pushing my muscles past its limits. My heart feels as if it would explode any moment; pained, sharp breaths escape my lips as my lungs struggle for oxygen.

Not fast enough, faster! The ground begins to quake and I pump my legs faster. The screeching creature behind me is closing in; its massive size constantly beat against the walls and ceiling. As the corridor begins to shift a slab of stone gradually rises from the floor. Faster! With all of my remaining strength I dive forwards.

The slab slams into the ceiling cutting off the creature; I can hear it hit the stone and to my utter surprise the stone holds. It continuously hits the stone shrieking every time it failed to break. When the noise finally stops I exhale air I didn't realize I was holding in.

For now I'm safe.

I lay on the ground; my limbs are throbbing, my feet are awfully sore, my vision is hazy and my head feels like it's spinning. I'm awfully nauseous. And I can only allow myself a few minutes of rest. I bring my right wrist closer to my face to look at my watch. its midnight. We came here at exactly twenty one hundred. It took only three hours for my entire team to be wiped out, including the archeologists we were escorting.

I'm the only one left.

I'm alone.

I bite my bottom lip, trying not to cry. I failed. It was my mission to keep everyone safe, and everyone is dead. With a pained groan I attempt to stand and fall back to the ground.

"No, you have to move," I tell myself, striving to stand again.

"Get up, move!" my arms feel like jelly and my legs are numb yet I manage to force myself to my feet and lean against the wall for support. My breathing is still labored; my lungs are burning as if on fire. I take in my surroundings. What used to be a long corridor with, seemingly, no end is a dead end before me. The wall opposite to me has an opening to another area.

"Move," I breathe out and will my legs to at least walk. Once in front of the opening my heart sinks-another goddamn corridor with absolutely no other pathways. And even worse…the creature with the mask glares straight at me and lets out a terrifying roar.

* * *

><p>-Three hours earlier-<p>

"What if we, ya know, get trapped or somethin'" says the youngest, and overly anxious, of my team Jimmy. I roll my eyes as I slip a lightweight hiking bag over my shoulder.

"You can go scuba diving hundreds of feet below surface, but you can't go a few miles underground," I say.

"There's a sense of serenity underwater. But underground? There's nothin' but dirt and rocks ready to crush ya, like being locked in a closet stuffed with clothes. Hot and humid, no one will hear ya scream from the surface-"

"-Oh stop being a baby!" I throw a bag to him, which he catches with ease.

"Ready when you are Senora," says the muscle of my team, Delgado.

"Alright," I respond, and review the rest of the team's status. Martha, the only other girl in the group, is tying her boots. Daniel, or Boomy (because he likes to make things go boom) is going over his inventory of dynamite-not that we need it but it's too much of a hassle convincing him not to bring it. Reno, my personal map and compass, is kicking at dirt. And Claudio, the brains of my team, is cleaning his sunglasses with a cloth.

As for me, I'm the medic and the leader of the team. I turn my attention back to Jimmy, who finally has his gear on. A light jacket that allowed circulation of air to the body and is sturdy enough to stay intact. Long, fitting, cargo pants, in which the ends are stuffed into hiking boots, and a belt equipped with a flashlight and a hunting knife. On his forehead are goggles that can be switched to night vision incase the flashlights went out. We are all, essentially, equipped with the same get up-with a few exceptions. The archeologists we're escorting are gathered in a circle ten feet away from me. They're dressed in casual clothes and carry backpacks filled with archeologist stuff.

"Ready to go ma'am," Jimmy says with a goofy grin.

"I promise it'll be fun, I know this place like the back of my hand," I assure him while patting his shoulder. Jimmy smirks and follows me to meet with the archeologists. As we walk I let my eyes wander our location.

A grand, nearly hidden pyramid, called Cholula, could hardly be viewed as such a structure to a novice observation. Much of the huge edifice has been taken by nature. It appears more as a compilation of hills and on the very top stood a church built when the Spanish came by hundreds of years ago. The pyramid has been around for thousands of years.

Many archeologists have tried excavating what they could, but the structure is so colossal, even greater than the Pyramids of Giza, to be completely explored without ruining it. The public is open to a specific path that is perfectly stable, but behind the scenes is a labyrinth of tunnels and rooms that continue either to the surface or deeper into the earth. The mission is to go a few miles deep to search for a phenomenon that has caught these scientists attentions.

"Senora?" Delgado conveys, breaking my concentration,

"Its twenty one hundred." I nod and watch him as he rounds up the team.

"Time to go people," I announce to the scientists-who look as giddy as a fresh teenaged couple.

-Three hours later-

* * *

><p>Completely drained of energy, only standing out of sheer will power, and already I'm thrown into the worse case scenario. The masked creature has to be nearly eight feel tall. Every inch of its body is composed of toned and thick muscle, parts of it covered by impenetrable armor. Each finger is tipped with long sharp black claws, including his feet. His broad shoulders rise and fall with every raging breath; everything about this thing screams intimidation. And I come to the gut wrenching conclusion that this maybe the end of me. The creature roars again, and charges towards me.<p>

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" I yell; my brain is thinking at a millions miles an hour, trying to come up with a counter-attack. The corridor is too narrow to try to dodge. If I wasn't so damn sore and tired I could easily use the creature's build and weight to my advantage.

There's absolutely nowhere to run.

The only weapon I have is a meager hunting knife that's on the verge of shattering after so many uses. Perhaps, if I could stab it in the abdomen, it could buy me time to slip past the masked creature-if it would even be phased by my attack.

This isn't the first time we had a one on one confrontation. The first time I stabbed it, it showed no hints of pain neither did it react. Whether the plan worked or not, If I'm going to die I'll die fighting. The creature doesn't slow down; its weight causes the ground to vibrate. When it's a yard away I sprint as fast as I can, confronting the creature head on. Its wrist blades are drawn; ready to cut me in half. Once in reaching distance it viciously swipes its blades, aiming for my head. I duck down and plunge the knife into its gut as far as the blade could go. The masked creature pauses for an instant and immediately I dive in-between its legs, got on my feet and took off.

I smirk; I got past that thing despite my weary state. Hope, the mere thought of actually coming out alive from this hellhole, pumps more energy into me. I might just get the fuck out of here. And then, a near blinding pain shoots up my spine. I gasp as I become limp.

The masked creature had grabbed my arm and slammed me into the wall. Its growl is all I hear as my vision becomes blurry. Its staring down at me. Its head tilts slightly. I strive to stay awake, to fight back, to do something! But I couldn't move. My body betrays me and goes into paralysis. The creature's clicks and growls are the last I hear before slipping into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for all the lovely reviews, alerts, and follows! I'll upload every week, or whenever I have a chapter ready :)

_Two_

He stares down at the ooman, now, oddly, interested in the look she gives him. Even though she was on the ground, completely immobile, she still has fire in her eyes. She still wanted to fight- to survive. His head tilts, and his growls shift to curious clicks.

He watches the ooman go very still then kneels and begins to examine her. He had encountered her a few times before, and each time she managed to evade him-knowing she wouldn't stand a chance fighting against him. He was enraged the second time she escaped; he hated that such a pydoe amedha could outsmart him.

But he couldn't help feel tremendous respect that this ooman not only survived him-twice-but she also fought the kainde amedha. Oomans were never supposed to be here-this hunt was way out of control. He has no clue whether his other brethren are still alive; most likely they are. They are all honored warriors and though this hunt is becoming increasingly difficult they will triumph. They are the best of the best. There is no such word as failure.

* * *

><p>-two hours earlier-<p>

"Are you prepared, brother?" Im'hotep inquires of Cynbel, who gazes upon the ooman planet somewhat admiring the beautiful view of vast collages of blues, greens, and browns. He pitied the planet; it endured so much abuse. The oomans truly don't understand just how fortunate they are to have a prime so rich in resources. She always loved this planet, for the oddest reasons. And perhaps her odd ideals were what attracted him so much. If only she were still here.

"Where is Afif?" Cynbel queries.

"I am ready," Afif steps beside Im'hotep as he puts on his mask.

"And the Elder?" Cynbel states, Im'hotep holds out a circular device that lies flat on his palm. A hologram of the Elder appears, as well as a few other Ancients.

"We are watching, Honored warriors," the Elder says

"May Paya oversee your hunt as well." Im'hotep looks to Cynbel. His amber eyes glow with excitement. It'd been half a century since they've hunted together. This would be their tenth intensely complex hunt out of a hundred years. Upon the ooman planet a pyramid, which imprisoned six kainde amedha queens, would finally be hunted once more. They had been kept in stasis for two hundred years- all are sterile.

The pyramid containing the kainde amedhas is enormous, larger than any other pyramid on the Earth. It was built thousands of years ago by Cynbel's clan's ancestors. It is the ultimate hunting ground and also very sacred. They even exclude oomans from the hunt because it is so sacred. Today, Cynbel, Afif, and Im'hotep would give their clan the utmost honor that would last for millennia. Even though the last thing Cynbel wants to do is hunt. It just didn't feel right anymore, not without her.

"Brother," Afif says cautiously. He knows Cynbel is still suffering from the violent sever of his pair bond with Boudicca. Since her death his brother left the life of a hunter and became an arbitrator. But now was not the time to dwell on a life that passed fifty years ago. The honor of their clan depended on this hunt. Cynbel puts on his mask, and with a deep breath and clenched fists, he lets out a powerful roar. Im'hotep and Afif join in on the battle cry as they announced to all yautja watching that the hunt is on.

-two hours later-

* * *

><p>Cynbel contemplates whether to kill the ooman or leave her as she is. In her current state she is utterly useless. Yet, she is the first ooman to ever have evaded his wrath. Not one ooman has even seen his form. Majority of his kills he remained camouflaged. But this ooman had not only ruined his cloaking device, with a sudden strike to his gauntlet, she had attempted to slit his throat- and nearly succeeded.<p>

If she were in perfect condition and under different circumstances she'd make perfect prey and an exquisite trophies would be made from her skeletal structure. Thus, he decides to keep the ooman alive for the sake of hunting her in the future. Cynbel reaches into a small knapsack strapped to his thigh, pulling out a tiny vial of bluish purple liquid.

This is the mildest form of pain reliever elixir he has, yet he is wary of how the ooman's body will react to the alien substance. If it works her energy and physicality would be restored to near a hundred percent. But if it backfires she will certainly die. Cynbel uncaps the vial, revealing a thin needle, which he injects into her skin.

Automatically the fluid drains out of the vial and into her blood stream. He throws the item elsewhere and watches the ooman closely. After five minutes passed her body began to twitch. Suddenly, her eyes snap open and she lets out an agonized scream. He limbs convulse and jerk wildly. Hastily, Cynbel grabs her arms and pins them to her side.

He then maneuvers his body so that a slight portion of his weight sat upon her bucking legs. He kept her this way for at least ten minutes before she finally calms down. As her eyes find his mask, tears streak down her cheeks. He knows she's in great distress and he knew only one action that soothed distressed females. Gently, he releases a strong and loud purr that rumbles throughout his body. As the sound and vibrations take hold of the ooman, her eyes haze and her lips part as she exhales a soft gasp.

"St-stop! Stop it!" she whimpers sensitively. Cynbel does as she wishes and ceases his purring, slowly removing himself from atop of her. The ooman inhales and exhales deeply, occasionally moving her limbs and wiggling her fingers testing her control over her body. Affirming that she is, indeed, in control the ooman gradually rises. Her equilibrium is way off; she continuously sways and almost falls to the ground again. The whole time she tries to stand her eyes never left his mask.

"What did you do to me!" she snarls. Cynbel sniffs the air. Her fear is very evident-though her countenance hides this.

"I have injected elixir into your blood," Cynbel responds in the best English he could. The ooman's eyes widen; she didn't expect him to speak, much less in her own language. Cynbel had lived far too long to not know various alien languages.

"E…Elixir?" the ooman leans against the wall, still trying to find her sense of balance.

"It has healed any injury you may have obtained and has restored your energy."

"Why would you heal me? You…you wanted to kill me, I tried to kill you, I don't understand-"

"-Your life has become valuable to me and that is all I will say on the matter." Cynbel declares following with a sharp growl-allowing no room for arguing.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I planned on having this chapter out much later, but, luckily, i finished early! Thanks for the reviews and follows. Also, in case your wondering, the predator names are ancient Egyptian, ancient Celtic, and Arabic. I figured, since they had an influence on ancient human cultures, then it would make sense that their names are similiar to the humans (in my opinion).

_Three_

I have never, ever, been more confused, in my entire lifetime, than right now. Forget that this thing before me is an alien, forget it can speak English somehow, and forget this whole fucked up situation. What bothers me the most, is that I should be dead yet I'm still breathing and moving.

This makes no sense.

That thing was dead-set on ripping my head off then baffles me by healing me. I, actually, had thought it poisoned me at first; I'd never been in so much pain, not even when I was giving birth naturally. When it sat on me I really thought it was the end…and then it started…purring?

A very burly and deep sound resonated from it. When the vibrations reached me…I'm not sure how to describe it. I felt like every inch of my anatomy was being drowned in pleasure. The feeling scared me; still scares me.

"Ooman!" the creature barks, causing me to flinch. My eyes flare at it and my lips form an angry frown.

It's head tilts,

"Quit your musing," it says in a calmer tone, then holds out the knife I used to stab it.

"That's useless, give me one of yours."

"You must fight with your own weapons."

"What a load of bullshit, you expect me to fight those things with just this!" I swipe the knife from its hand and wave it in its face as extra emphasis to show how unreasonable it is being. It begins to growl again,

"Don't test me ooman."

"I have no advantage against those giant fucking monstrosities with this measly knife! If I'm valuable to you, don't you want my chances of surviving this a little higher?" I fume then pause, awaiting the creature's answer. It seems to be thinking, then, suspiciously, begins to circle me-like a predator does to its prey.

"What are you called, ooman?" it speaks while bringing a finger to stroke a strand of my locked hair.

"Candace. My name is Candace. What are you…called?"

"I am Cynbel, an honored warrior of the Luar-ke clan," it replies with a fist upon his armored chest. Cynbel sounds like a male name. God, why did it not occur to me that this thing has a gender? And he is definitely male- I mean, he doesn't have boobs or curves. Unless his species' females lack those…

"So, do I get a real weapon?" I bring up once more.

* * *

><p>-Two hours earlier-<p>

"Oh! Oh my! This! This is…absolutely intriguing!" one of the jubilant scientists says in glee. So far we've only gone a mile and a half down in the pyramid. Most of the sacrificial chambers are on this level. The archeologists had never been here, and many of them are rather young, so their excitement is justified.

"This is creepy," Jimmy says, to which I roll my eyes.

"Why can't you be more like Delgado?" Martha teases, causing Jimmy to lightly blush in envy; he really likes Martha and hates when she compares him to Delgado.

"Now, now, niña, leave the boy alone," Delgado says with a small chuckle. I honestly don't know why Jimmy sees Delgado as competition. Yeah the guy is handsome but he's almost in his mid forties; Martha isn't into guys that are old enough to be her dad.

"Candace?" I look to the person calling me; a young man with an incredible bed head and super round glasses that sit on the bridge of his nose gazes at me.

"What's up Adam?" I go to him and copy his squatting position. He's examining a wall that has written hieroglyphics covering the entirety of it.

"You said you've been down here multiple times, yes?"

"Yeah,"

"I was wondering. Do you understand or know anything about these hieroglyphics?"

"Well, Adam, I know whatever is written here is some kind of cryptic message, but I can't actually read it-it's not in my job description to read hieroglyphics."

"Of course, of course. Its just, I've studied and seen hundreds of ancient scriptures yet I've never come across something like this before." My brows bunch in thought. If I'm correct these people have doctorates in archeology. And they all graduated from Ivy League schools-when it comes to archeology its practically the same as breathing to them. So it's strange that Adam wouldn't know the hieroglyphics on the wall.

"Have you asked the others?" I ask

"They don't know either. By the way, how, exactly, did you come to the conclusion that this is puzzle, Candace?" Adam inquires; his eyes are glued to the wall. I can imagine the cogs turning in his head as he dissects the wall with his mind.

"Um…one of the natives told me. She said when the puzzle is solved, the ancient ones would return…and she said something else, but I can't remember what."

"Ancient ones?" Claudio conveys; his voice comes from directly behind me.

"Gods," Adam clarifies.

"No, not Gods" I imply,

"These ancient ones are more tangible than Gods. According to the natives."

-Two hours later-

* * *

><p>The ground quakes as the pyramid beings to transform. A deafening screech comes from behind me, and my heart rages at the sight of another huge black monster again.<p>

"Take this," Cynbel says, holding out a sickle blade with a thick leathery handle. I seize the weapon; my hand barely fits around the handle. Even worse, I never used this kind of weapon.

"How the fuck am I suppose to use this?!"

"No time to show you," Cynbel snarls as the beast charges forwards. He pulls out two shuriken-like boomerangs and instantly throws them at the monster. They cut a deep X into the alien's elongated head, but it kept going as if it hadn't been hit at all.

I grasp the sickle with two hands, assuring I don't drop it. If anything I learned about these damn things is that they have a major disadvantage. This environment is too enclosed for them to move freely, so the most they can do is run straight, bite, and gouge out your insides with their massive claws.

They also have a very long tail, with a spear end, that is instant kill for you if pierced by it. Luckily, it can't use its tail fluently because of its limited space. A slash to the stomach would be too dangerous-apparently their blood is extremely acidic, which I found out the hard way. If I could manage to get on its back, I could slit its throat or try to decapitate it.

"What are you thinking," Cynbel demands hastily,

"If I can get on its back, I can slit its throat." I respond, earning a mocking laugh from the masked creature.

"Well, fuck! If you don't want to help then fine!" I shout and without thinking twice sprint towards the alien.

It can't turn around so if could get behind it I can climb its back-keeping in mind the tail. The plan would surely work. I pump my legs, prepared to act, then my foot stumbles upon a loose stone tile, and I crash to the ground.

The monster's mouth is now mere feet away from biting my head clean off.


	4. Chapter 4

_Four_

Cynbel never knew an ooman so stubborn and foolish. He believes their naïve, but Candace continues to boggle him. Her temper flares too easily, causing her to curse and have an apparent lapse in judgment. What animal with any common sense would rush a deadly threat head-on?

Cynbel has never known anyone so strange and so unpredictable. His lover was rather strange, but he knew what to expect from her-this one is a complete oddball. As the ooman charges towards the kainde amedha queen he can't help but notice how graceful she moves, now that her energy is full restored. He tilts his head to the side; she kind of moves like a yautja. This ooman may be able to take on the queen and he considers not intruding in her kill.

Except she suddenly trips just as the queen is closing in on her.

"Pauk!" Cynbel rushes to Candace's aid. He throws two disk blades, striking the alien's mouth and the other orifice that was emerging from its throat. Swiftly, he unsheathes his wrist blades and with a booming roar embeds them in the creature's skull.

The kainde amedha shrieks and smashes into the walls. She flings her head to the ceiling to crush the intrusion, but Cynbel withdraws the blades and leaps off her dome just as it slams into the stone. He lands on the ground and immediately pulls out his plasma shotgun strapped to his back.

He pulls a trigger and braces himself as two, large, plasma spheres erupt from the barrel. The balls, just before reaching its target, shatter into thousands of mini plasma explosives all going off on contact. Acidic blood splatters onto the ground; Cynbel searches the area for Candace.

She is nowhere in sight.

Did she take off? She certainly had enough time to maneuver around the creature while it was distracted. He finds himself feeling disappointment; all the unnecessary trouble he went through to keep her alive yet she runs away. But in the end she is only prey, why should he be so worked up over someone he will kill later?

Cynbel prepares to reload his shotgun but pauses when seeing a small figure on top of the kainde amedha. His eyes widen when realizing the figure is Candnace upon the kainde amedha's shoulder, now wrapping the sickle around its throat. An unusual memory bobs to the surface of Cynbel's conscious as he watches the ooman cut into the alien's neck.

* * *

><p>-seventy years ago-<p>

"Take that! You filthy, c'jit, pauking, ugly kainde amedha!" Boudicca yells as her clawed foot collides into the detached head of a kainde amedha queen. Cynbel watches her from afar, waiting impatiently for her little tantrum to end. They'd been on earth for a few days hunting kainde amedha to their hearts content. They took many trophies and nothing could have possibly gone wrong, until the queen ruined one of Boudicca's claws.

"Can't believe you chipped my pauking claw! Do you know how expensive it is to have these beauties manicured!" she pulls out a combi-stick and continues to batter the alien's head. If she kept going on like this there would be nothing to make a trophy out of. She already blew the body to bits with explosives.

"Ki'cte! Boudicca!" Cynbel snarls as he strides closer to her.

"H'ko! Don't tell me what to do! Its my pauking kill, I can do whatever I want to it!" she barks back, baring her mandibles aggressively. Cynbel begins to purr as he stands near his love.

"You have been butchering the kainde amedha for four hours. I wish to return to the clanship." He coos, gently caressing Boudicca's cheek with his bare knuckles. Her unreasonable mood gradually mellows as the purring takes hold of her.

"Stop! I hate that." She sneers. Cynbel obeys, even though he knows she loves his purring.

"Come. I will have Im'hotep collect the head." He says while walking in the direction of his spaceship. He didn't have to glance behind his shoulder to know she is following him. Though they had a fire and ice relationship their bond was unlike any ordinary yautja bond.

"Cynbel," Boudicca calls, which he responds with a grunt.

"I want to drive the space ship." Cynbel starts to growl in irritation. She absolutely sucks at driving a spaceship, and no matter how many times she so obviously proves that, she still has the desire to keep trying. He would have to say no, for she is definitely not driving his space ship. And he knows she will argue back and roar and snarl and he would have to ignore it all. She is awfully stubborn.

-seventy years later-

* * *

><p>Cynbel's mandibles click together in amusement; the sickle he gave the ooman completely slits the queen's esophagus. Candace lets out a hearty roar as she forces the blade further into the alien, until it slices all the way through.<p>

The queen screams, and goes berserk, but inevitably tumbles to the ground, motionless. The ooman is breathing heavily as she stands on the creature's dome; her eyes cast down on it. He could tell she is reveling in her victory. Her body shakes; she releases the sickle, and proceeds to stomp on the kainde amedha.

"You fucking, ugly, piece of shit! How's it feel to be dead, huh!" she oddly laughs yet yells in unison. Cynbel cocks his head. If this ooman were born a yautja she would've become a great huntress-though she would need to learn to manage her temper. She reminded him of Boudicca, whom was probably worse than the ooman when it came to temper control.

"We must move Candace." Cynbel states. With all the noise they've made the other queens would take notice. And they, especially, become very aggressive when viewing their comrade's corpse. Though reluctant, Candace seizes her antics and approaches Cynbel. She stares up at his mask and places a hand on his armored chest.

"Thanks for helping." Her tone is soft. She is showing gratitude.

Now utterly interested in this ooman Cynbel lets his eyes wander Candace's features. A thick mane of black hair dons her head. Its dreaded like his own, but are much skinnier and numerous falling along her shoulders. Her skin is the color of ooman chocolate, a slim build with a distinct waist curvature. Slight dark plump lips, a petite nose with a small broad tip. When his eyes lock onto the ooman's he lets out an astound growl. A brilliant golden yellow, almost reptilian, pupils glare at him in query. Boudicca's eyes were exactly the same, he is absolutely sure of it.

"Uh, you okay?" Candace questions and takes a step back.

"Your eyes." Cynbel says as he brushes his knuckles along the ooman's cheeks. Her eyes squint in suspicion and she hesitantly smacks his hand away.

"It's a condition I was born with." She speaks. The pyramid begins to shift and Cynbel ends his examination of the ooman and begins down the new path.

"Come Boudicca."

"…You mean Candace?" he halts and mentally curses for speaking the name aloud.

"Come Candace." He corrects.

* * *

><p>AN: Translations

Ki'cte = enough

H'ko = No


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you all for your amazing patience! I realize I haven't released anything for a while. Why? Well, I was fretting over how this story is going to go down (I couldn't decide whether it was going to be one of those long stories or short ones) but i've come to a conclusion. Also, in my opinion, it'd be a huge insult to release a half-assed chapter (and i've been working on this one for a while even though its kind of short). So, thanks again for your patience and for sticking with this story :)

* * *

><p><span><em>Five<em>

"Are you going to tell me what's going on? How long do you plan on keeping me in the fucking dark? Don't you think I deserve answers?" I rapidly inquire, and for the sixth time, Cynbel begins to growl in irritation.

"Ki'cte lou-dte kalei, ki'vwei h'knot wesei n'dja!" he barks fiercely; my mouth goes agape. I know he's an alien but it sounds weird listening to him speak it. And even though I couldn't understand a word of it I'm sure it had to do with not answering my questions.

"In English!" I assert. The masked creature stops walking and in the blink of an eye pins me against the wall. Instinctively I kick at him, causing him to roar viciously in which I freeze in terror.

"My patience has run out ooman. I have not only spared your life but saved it, you will show respect!" Cynbel snarls. My lips are tightly together; my eyes stare directly at the mask.

"Do you understand?" he growls.

"I…" his hold on me tightens,

"Yes, I understand." He releases me and continues on and for a while we walk in complete silence. I have yet to ask about this Boudicca person. She had to be female. The name itself is feminine. Did I resemble this Boudicca? I'm not sure how I could; we're both entirely different species. Or maybe it's not a name at all, perhaps it's some kind of phrase. I stare at the creature walking ahead of me. I think back to when he said I was valuable. Does my worth have anything to do with the word he spoke?

"This place is a hunting grounds for my species." Cynbel conveys abruptly. I smirk; now he wants to give me answers. Perhaps he's not as malicious as he seems.

"Every two hundred years we come to earth to hunt in our pyramid. This place is very sacred; we allow oomans to roam the surface. Beyond two miles underground should have been impossible to reach yet you have, somehow, found a way."

"So you've been to earth more than once?" I ask,

"Sei-i, your planet provides the necessary qualities to breed the Kainde Amedha."

"Kain…Kainy, amada, what?"

"I believe it translates to hard meat in your tongue."

"Hard meat? You eat those things? Is that why you hunt them?" Cynbel lets out a mocking laugh, which sounded like a screeching raptor-not pleasant to my ears at all.

"Foolish ooman. We hunt them for sport and use their skeleton and skin to create trophies or weapons and armor."

"Oh…so, have you ever hunted humans?" he halts suddenly, and I nearly run into him.

"Hey!"

"…I have."

* * *

><p>-One hour fifty minutes ago-<p>

"I think I may be able to solve this." Adam says to me. Claudio stands by his side; the two males had spent nearly an hour fretting over the wall of gibberish.

"Really? How?" I ask while crossing my arms.

"I have a whole dictionary on ancient Mayan and Aztec languages, I figured it'd be useful for this trip so I brought it along. I've been flipping through it, and noticed few of the hieroglyphics are similar to what's in the book. There not exactly the same but close enough." Claudio says and holds the book out for me to grab.

"Look here," Adam points to an odd hieroglyphic on the wall that looked like four lines merging into a tiny dot.

"This should mean sacred in ancient Mayan, and this one would mean hunting in ancient Aztec."

I examine the book and skim through a few pages before coming across a symbol that somewhat matched one on the wall.

"This one here," I point to the word,

"Should mean challenge. Maybe we can translate the words." Adam nods in agreement,  
>"Let's get to work then." Claudio affirms with a wide, toothy grin. I made Delgado temporary leader of the group and they continue to explore the rest of the sacrificial chambers. Half an hour had gone by when we finally decoded the wall.<p>

"My god, we did it!" Adam cheers ecstatically.

"You read it Candace." Claudio says.

"Here lye the sacred hunting ground of, uh, some kind of, clan," that one word we couldn't decipher.

"Behind this wall a great challenge awaits the warriors chosen to bestow the utmost honor amongst our clan. To go beyond this point, a part of life's essence must be given as initiation. Hm. I think this essence part is blood." And below the last word of the message is a tiny, circular, hole with more characters surrounding it.

"Well go on then Claudio, give it your blood." Adam insists,

"Yeah Claudio." I join. He sighs and unsheathes his dagger from its holster, strapped to his thigh, and pricks his index finger. When a bead of blood forms on the skin's surface he swiftly presses the appendage against the small hole.

We wait…and wait…and wait…

"Hmmm…maybe it needs to be a certain blood type?" I suggest.

"Well, I guess I'll go next then." Adam says as he takes the weapon from Claudio and treats his finger the same. Upon presenting his blood to the wall and waiting for a reaction the group arrives.

"Uh, what are yah doin'?" Jimmy questions as his face contorts to disgust when seeing the blood.

"Your turn Candace," Claudio says.

"We're just messing around." I reply while pricking my finger with the blade and squashing my finger to the hole. And there is an immediate reaction. The whole chamber quakes,

"Everyone stay together! Get down and cover your heads!" I shout out, and my team knew what to do, but many of the young scientists are screaming and scrambling around like lost children.

"Delgado!" I call, and with one look in his eyes he knew my orders. He quickly pulls out a lengthy rope from his backpack and after tying apart of it to his waist began to do the same for only the panicking scientists.

It is imperative that we stay together. Whether this pyramid collapses on top of us or something just as extraordinary happens our bodies will be together.

And as the saying goes there's strength in numbers.

The ground violently trembles for a few minutes before coming to a sudden stop. The wall, with the hieroglyphics, shudders as it begins to rise.

"Holy shit! What did you guys do!?" Martha yells,

"I, I don't know it just…" I try explaining but instantly close my mouth as my eyes glare at the entrance to the chamber; its been blocked.

"What's going on?" a young female scientist cries, and the others nod in compliance.

"Group meeting!" I order. My team surrounds me, and Delgado unties himself from the archeologists before taking his place next to me. Everyone is quiet as they listen to my explanation and counter measures.

"So, Claudio, Adam, and I found out what the words on the wall meant and we were messing with it and now we're stuck down here. I apologize for that. So, here's what we're going to do. We have no choice but to go through the open route. The entrance is blocked, and no Boomy we can't blow pyramid is ancient, if we ruin its structure, most likely, it will cave in.

Each of us has two days worth of food and water, if used sparingly. Delgado and I will keep those newbs over there calm. Reno, you'll be taking the lead. I've never been this way so this will be a blind walkthrough. If we can get, at least, a mile close to the surface I can send out a signal for emergency retrieval. Questions?" Jimmy raises his hand,

"Jimmy. You don't have to raise your hand, how many times have I told you this?"

"Thirty six, and what if we have to use the bathroom?" everyone groans in unison,

"You have to go now?" Martha grumbles.

"I know you're only nineteen but you're still grown, if you need to go then go wherever, just keep up with the group." I say. We split and immediately go into emergency mode.

-one hour later-

* * *

><p>"How many humans have you hunted, hundreds, thousands?" I ask; Cynbel makes weird clicking noises. Kind of reminds me of how my grandmother used to tap her long fingernails against the table, which really aggravated me.<p>

"I have hunted few oomans. I only hunt prey worthy enough to become my trophies," he responds, causing me to scowl; what kind of answer is that? Does this mean my species is rarely hunted because we're weak?

"Oomans are considered honorable prey, but, in my perspective, they are too predictable and fragile."

"I'm predictable and fragile?" I scoff. Did I not just slay that gigantic beast? Cynbel begins to purr again, and I pause, glaring at him cautiously. I bite my lip to keep from smiling; the sound is too delightful. He stares at me. His head tilts slightly to the side, as if in amusement.

"You are worthy of my collection," he says, which doesn't boost my mood. Doesn't that mean he wants to hunt me? He tried to kill me multiple times, is that not hunting? And if I'm worthy of being something on his shelf then what is the point of keeping me alive? What makes me so valuable? Unless he plans on keeping me around for another hunt, in which I'm the prey… Why does this sudden realization sadden me?

"Do you not feel privileged? Every part of you would be used, nothing will go to waste."

"Oh, does that mean you'll fucking eat me and use my bones for weapons!" I angrily reply, causing his purr to grow stronger. I feel a tingling sensation pulse throughout my skin. My mouth becomes increasingly wet as I feel my eyelids drooping. He's not even touching me and whatever he's doing is affecting me so heavily!

"You are also worthy of being a marked warrior." he states while approaching me, slowly, and withdrawing something from a knapsack attached to his waist belt.

"What's a marked warrior?" I softly inquire, and see the items he pulled out the bag: two, long, slim, black, leathery-looking, appendages from one of those monstrosities.

"A warrior will mark himself with the essence of his prey after his first successful kill." he holds up the fingers and little drops of acid drip from them and sizzle into the stone ground. I look to his mask, noticing all of the hieroglyphics engraved into it. Some of them were burn marks; a few are dried blood, and some carved into it.

"Wait wait wait. You want me to mark myself? With acid?"

* * *

><p>AN:

Translations:

"Ki'cte lou-dte kalei, ki'vwei h'knot wesei n'dja!" (unofficial) = "Enough child-maker, I refuse to answer your questions!"


	6. Chapter 6

_Six_

Cynbel laughs at Candace's uncertainty. Yes, he is aware that the acid would harm her temporarily, but pain is inevitable to every warrior.

"What makes you think I want to be a part of your…your ritual thing." She sneers, much to his amusement as he watches her step closer to him.

"Your ooman warriors have rituals too, do they not?" Candace folds her arms and slightly lifts her chin.

"Explain." She says.

"Oomans are rewarded with higher status upon success in the battle field. They wear medals and enhanced uniforms based on their wits and strength. Perhaps it vaguely differs from our rituals, but fundamentally they are the same." He holds out on of the dripping fingers to Candace.

Reluctantly, she takes it and warily feels its texture. Cynbel decides to use himself as a demonstration for the short ritual, otherwise he is sure the ooman would ruin the process and cause herself unnecessary pain. His hands maneuver around the edges of his mask as he begins to remove it. The first cord, that provided excess oxygen, is unplugged. The second and third are meant to keep the mask at bay.

When he completely rids of the mask and holds it close to his waist, he notices how the ooman did not seem fearful. She had let out a gasp, her eyes widen, and she comes even closer to him; her hands reach up to touch on of his mandibles.

"Woah." Is all she could convey to express odd excitement, which causes him to make confused clicks. Oomans, usually, greatly feared his species; they thought his kind rather atrocious though he finds himself beyond beauty.

As Candace's hand touches his skin, he grasps it gently and holds it to his cheek. He feels her strange but appealing soft skin caress his own, and begins to purr again as her fingertips venture along his face.

"You have very dark amber eyes." She says breathlessly. Her eyelids are drooping and he could see her shudder as if in desperate need to be held.

"You do not have to mark yourself, I will not force you." He says, as his purring intensely grows stronger.

"Why don't you just do it?" She moans in a hush tone.

"You wish for me to mark you?"

"Mhmm."

"As a warrior, or as mine?"

"God, I don't care, both, just do it already!" Cynbel presses the tip of the kainde amedha's cut appendage against her face. The pain is awful, he could tell from her constant flinching, but he knows his purring immensely drowns out most of it. Just along the left side of her eye he marks her as a warrior of the Luar-ke clan. Slightly below the symbol he engraves his mark.

From now, unless another were to win her, she is his to keep.

* * *

><p>-one hour thirty minutes ago-<p>

"The pyramid is shifting brother." Imhotep declares as they stare upon the great structure from a soaring tree.

"How is this possible? Only yautja blood can initiate the hunt." Afif says as he uses his mask's developed scope and defined infrared vision to discern the forms roaming within the pyramid. Cynbel growls in annoyance; how did those pathetic creatures manage to start the hunt? Why are they so meddlesome in the first place?

"What do we do, Cynbel?" Imhotep asks,

"We will continue with the hunt. If the oomans get in the way, kill them." Cynbel's brethren nod in compliance.

"The entrance to the labyrinth will be blocked. We will have to use the other route." Afif says.

"Does it not lead to the Queens' quarters? Is that not risky?" Imhotep queries.

"The Queens will have dispersed upon initiation, their quarters will be empty," Cynbel assures,

"We should split up once entering the pyramid. The longer this takes, the louder my layer purrs to me.

Afif snarls in disdain, as Imhotep laughs at his brother's simplicity.

"Remember brothers, hunting is fun. It should be stretched out to the fullest." Cynbel and Afif glower at their foolish brother.

"After so many centuries, does it not become boring?" Cynbel scorns.

-one hour thirty minutes later-

* * *

><p>The pyramid began to shift once more. The walls surrounding Cynbel and Candace shook violently as the ground beneath them suddenly opens. There is no time to even scream as Candace heavily drops onto, what certainly feels like, a pile of rocks.<p>

Cynbel, with the grace of a hundred years worth experience, lands on the pads of his feet-barely feeling any impact. He looks to the ooman who struggles to move, but not because the fall damaged her stability. Imhotep has his grip firmly around the ooman preventing her from escaping.

"Let me go! Dammit!" Candace shouts angrily. Cynbel growls aggressively as he rushes towards her.

"Imhotep, release her now." He barks in his native tongue. Said warrior was going to disagree with his brother, but a look in his wrathful eyes and he loosens his grip immediately. Candace quickly scurries to Cynbel standing beside him.

"There're more of you!"

"He is my brother." Cynbel makes clear. Imhotep tilts his head and creates confused clicking sounds.

"Why do you protect the ooman? You ordered to kill them upon sight."

"This one is mine."

"Yours? You will hunt her later, then?"

"No. She is mine." And he tenderly grasps Candace's chin and turns her face to the right, displaying the symbols. Imhotep growls in disapproval as his eyes view his clan's symbol and his brother's mark.

"What have you done Cynbel? She is ooman, the Elders will never allow this-"

"-they will make an exception! Or lose an honored warrior."

"She is not of our species! Does she even realize the burden of dealing with you?"

"I will be no burden. And I care not that she is ooman. I will care for her as I had for…" Cynbel pauses; he didn't mean to bring his love into the argument.

"Oh, I see what this is. She is a replacement, then? Well, if this is what you truly desire." Imhotep concludes. Cynbel does not retort and chooses to remain silent as he muses his brother's words.

Is Candace really just a substitute? She reminded him so much of Boudicca, he couldn't just let her out of his grasp. He finally found a worthy partner, even if she is not yautja. The chances of finding another, he is sure, is impossible. Imhotep glares at the ooman, wondering what she did to capture his brother's affections. He rarely ever showed such emotions; unless they were toward Boudicca.

"Uh, um…can I know what's going on, or are you going to keep talking in gibberish." Candace expresses,

"My brother, Imhotep, will be joining us." Cynbel replies.


	7. Chapter 7

_Seven  
><em>

I loathe the sensation. It dips deep into my bones, vibrating my inner core, turns my blood into lava, tingles along my skin, and mushes any process of thinking. I have no control when he purrs so strongly, and I despise how otherworldly pleasurable the feeling is.

I find myself drawn to him because it seems so, oddly, familiar. Cynbel hands me the acidic alien finger and to my astonishment began to remove his mask. When the pesky thing finally came off and I see his face, I gasp in awe.

The overall color of his skin is a dark, greenish, beige; his cheekbones are outlined by thick coal black lines and pale, reddish, freckles seemed dusted along his hairline. His jaw is wide with four insect-like protruding mandibles, each equipped with a thick canine-like tooth. In-between the mandibles are exposed gums and shark-like teeth.

The thick dread-like appendages upon his head cascade down his brawny broad shoulders, ornamented with bone fragments, dark colored feathers, and reddish brown beads. What caught my attention the most, though, are his eyes that cause me to step closer and touch his face. Such a dull amber; like burnt wood with molten parts still burning amidst crevices.

Cynbel says something, and I answer back, not even sure what I'm saying. Between his purr and finding him so alarmingly familiar, even though I've never seen him in my entire life, everything happening is a blobby blur. He says something again, and I reply, and it goes back in forth until something stings against my cheek. It took falling on something awfully hard to bring me back to reality.

My lower back is throbbing painfully other then that I'm uninjured. I attempt standing and, literally, feel the breath rush out of me as two burly arms wrap around my torso firmly. Instantly I go into panic mode, thrashing around violently.

"Let me go! Dammit!" a sudden growl followed by a thunderous bark causes my captor to release me. The moment I see Cynbel I hurry to him, standing beside him. When I got a good look at the bastard who tried to strangle me my eyes go wide; holy shit, why didn't it occur to me that there would be more of Cynbel's kind around?

"There're more of you here?"

"He is my brother." The two creatures begin to talk in that same weird language Cynbel uses. At one point, in the conversation, he lightly grasps my chin and moves it-perhaps so his friend could see the marks on my cheeks. Now that it comes to mind I wonder what they look like. After some time of them talking I became extremely frustrated.

They could be plotting to kill me and I wouldn't know.

"Uh, um… Can I know what's going on, I don't understand your language." Cynbel answers me,

"My brother, Im'hotep, will be joining us."

"Oh, that's great. The more the merrier, right?" honestly I don't want that thing anywhere near me, had Cynbel not interfered I would've suffocated to death in his lock-tight hold. And the way he's glaring at me, like I'm some kind of nuisance, only adds to my paranoia.

I open my mouth, to make a sassy comment, but a sharp, loud, screeching roar has my lips pressed together. It's from one of those gigantic monstrosities, and it sounds extremely close. Cynbel speaks gibberish to his brother then, to my utter surprise, scoops me into his arms and takes off, full sprint.

"The fuck? Let me g-" the sight of the huge beast, larger than the one I killed, bursting through the wall not even a few yards behind us have my eyes nearly bulging out my sockets.

"Sweet Christ! Go go go, run faster!" the area is way too narrow for the behemoth creature to do much, all it could do is stomp on us. And its skyscraper mass is destroying and rupturing the walls it forces its way through.

* * *

><p>-fifty minutes ago-<p>

"Hey, Martha. Have you seen Jimmy?" I ask, doing a quick scan of the group to be sure I wasn't imagining his disappearance.

"He went to the bathroom, like, five minutes ago. I think."

"Why isn't he back yet?"

"Would you like me to find him Señora?" Delgado asks,

"No. I need you here. Boomy you go see what he's up to."

"Yes ma'am." And the pyromaniac takes off.

"You don't think he was taken by a…" Claudio begins nervously.

"By a what?" Martha and I say in unison.

"By a… Chupacabra!" he proclaims following with an obnoxious laugh.

"Seriously." Martha sneers. I giggle at his silliness, we all know there's no such thing as a Chupacabra.

"How can you be laughing right now!" one of the female scientists yells angrily. I was about to explain that, in times like this, maintaining a positive attitude is important but a scream and an even louder screeching sound, like nails scratching a chalkboard, has everyone alert. The next second I see Jimmy, without Boomy, appear around a corner about a football field away, shouting at the top of his lungs,

"Run!"

"Go! Everyone run now!" I order and they obey without hesitation. By the time Jimmy catches up with us I understand why we're running. A colossal being is charging after us, full speed.  
>"Oh Fuck! A real Chupacabra!" Claudio shouts in horror.<p>

"I think it's a bit too large to be a Chupacabra!" Delgado shouts back. And because the creature is so large its strides are closing the gap between us rapidly. I already know we can't outrun it and none of us have guns, just blades that I'm sure will deal no damage. Even if I were to distract it somehow, it would kill me and still get the others. My subconscious recognizes it, but I refuse to believe it. My job is to protect these people, even I distract it for a second its better than nothing.

"Together!" Delgado shouts,

"We'll stop it together!" my god, is he mind reader? I nod in approval; we will stop the monster so everyone else can live. And just as I begin to formulate a plan another monstrosity appears in front of the group, rushing towards us with a shriek.

"We're gonna die." Jimmy sobs.

* * *

><p>I know there is no way we can outrun this thing. Even with its size as a handicap it still raged its way nearer and I know Cynbel knows it. He looks to Im'hotep who nods, as if agreeing to the unspoken plan. The masked creature removes a cylinder stick from his belt and roughly flicks it, causing the ends of it to expand. Now it looks like a spear with halberd blades popping out of the staff on each end.<p>

The pole, itself, is black with reptilian skins wrapped around the center. Shiny dark gems and bones made intricate designs along the slender rod, making it look pretty badass. Suddenly, Im'hotep stops and faces the creature while Cynbel continues to run.

"What is he doing!"

"He is taking care of it."

"Alone!"

"Do you not have faith in his abilities?" Cynbel says as if his pride is hurt.  
>"That thing is fucking ginormous! Could you defeat it alone!" he looks me in the eyes, his tone becoming gravely serious.<p>

"We are honored warriors Candace. If Im'hotep cannot defeat the Kainde Amedha Queen on his own then he does not deserve the status."

"You speak highly of yourselves."

"We are the elite of our clan. We must retain that honor 'till the death. Personally, I have trained him since he was a pup. His honor is not the only one he must protect."

"You trust him a lot."

"I do." I look beyond Cynbel's shoulder, watching Im'hotep take on the beast. The creature had stopped its charge, now fully focused on the masked warrior whose movements are swift and elegant, kind of like Capoeira.

I notice each time his blade slices the alien it lets out a searing cry and the wound would sizzle and bleed out profusely as if something is forcibly pushing it out. Cynbel pauses -perhaps acknowledging we're a safe distance from the fight- and sets me down. In only five minutes the creature is on the ground barely able to move. Im'hotep stands on its dome and with a cheerful battle cry swing the staff on the beast's head. The blade cleanly slices through and it goes limp.

"See? He is very capable." Cynbel assures me.


	8. Chapter 8

_Eight_

Im'hotep approaches Cynbel and Candace, his chin lifted in absolute pride.

"The ooman did not believe you could defeat the Kainde Amedha." Cynbel says with a playful chuckle. Im'hotep grunts in disbelief and glares daggers at the ooman.

"As if she could defeat one." he growls.

"She has." Cynbel responds,

"How many?" his brother demands with a wide, competitive eyes.

"Just one. A Queen."

"Ha! I have defeated three Queens!" he boasts to the ooman who stares at him with questioning eyes. She has no idea what their saying.

"And I have defeated five. They had surrounded me." Cynbel barks. Im'hotep makes astonished clicks, even he wasn't sure whether he would survive an ambush by so many Queens. But his brother is more than an honored warrior, though he prefers to keep the title. On many occasions he was invited to become an Elder, the top of their entire species, yet he denied each request. Im'hotep still wonders why.

"We must locate Afif. Upon determining his situation we can eradicate the rest of the Queens with an explosive."

"But… the pyramid. It will be destroyed."

"We still have no idea how many Queens are here, and we are not enough to keep them at bay. They cannot reach the surface, no matter what. and we can always build a new and advanced pyramid." Cynbel concludes. There would be no more talk of the pyramid's destruction.

"Have you found out anything about the increase of Queens? I am sure, whoever brought them wanted us dead." Im'hotep says, and his brother nods.

"I encountered a Queen who was fertile. I am sure the oomans were lured here for impregnation. This is more than someone wishing us dead, they want the Kainde Amedha to reach the surface."

"Can you please stop speaking in fucking gibberish! I deserve to know what your saying!" Candace shouts angrily, and instinctively Cynbel purrs, calming the female so that her grimacing expression softens to an aggravated pout. Im'hotep doesn't know what she said, nor could he respond. Her anger only makes him annoyed-what does Cynbel see in this child maker?

"We are discussing the whereabouts of our brother Afif." Cynbel thought it best to leave out the other details. His experience with oomans let him know that they don't, emotionally, handle deceit well.

"Once we find him, we will finish off the Kainde Amedha."

* * *

><p>By now Afif is sure there are more than six Kainde Amedha Queens in the pyramid. What has him, especially, anxious is that two out of the three Queens he fought were fertile. Currently where he stands the view before him has the color draining out of his face.<p>

He stands in a room filled with the aliens' eggs. He is aware that Queens can impregnate beings without laying eggs, but this sight clarifies that at least on of the Queens is pregnant-and one Queen can have over thousands of eggs. Now he understands why the oomans were here. They were bait; brought here to be vessels for the Queen's children.

And this hunt is a trap, someone wants his brethren dead, and even worse-with so many Queens-someone wants them to surface. They would have no choice but to exterminate them by blowing up the pyramid. Afif shudders at this revelation.

"Someone! Please help me!" he understands the language, English, and the tone belongs to a male. Afif follows the cries, venturing deeper into the nesting room. He finally locates the distressing noise. An ooman is glued to a wall, completely covered in the Kainde Amedha slime-except his face.

"Please, it hurts! Gah, it hurts, its, its b-bustin' outta me!" the ooman despairs. Afif switches his masks vision to x-ray and growls when seeing the infant creature pushing aggressively against the ooman's ribcage. Through his mask, a target locks on to the alien and the plasma gun attached to his shoulder armor moves in sync. The ooman is aware of his intentions and understood its inevitable demise.

"Please, before ya kill me. There's a bracelet on my left wrist. Please take it, and, if she's still alive, give it to a woman named Candace, it was her's to begin with." Afif does see the device the ooman speaks of and simply nods to his last request.

"T-thanks." And the plasma gun follows its command, obliterating the creature and ending the ooman's suffering.

* * *

><p>"Stop messing with it! you foolish ooman!" Im'hotep scolds and pushes away Candace's hand from swiping through the hologram of the pyramid. She frowns at him,<p>

"Geez, don't be such a diva." He looks to his brother for a translation, but Cynbel remains silent. He knows Im'hotep wouldn't like her words. He concentrates on the translucent map, having formed on the disc in his brother's palm. Afif isn't appearing on it, which either means he's further underground or his tracking device is ruined.

"The pyramid will shift soon brother." Im'hotep says, and he nods.

"Candace." Cynbel calls, she glances at him.

"Stay close to me, the shift will begin soon."

"If you want me so close, then carry me." she sasses and he purrs in delight,

"As you wish." And he picked her up into his arms once more, pressing her against him.

He likes how her skin feels soft, compared to his own. He fantasizes of her lying on top of him, nude, and he would run a hand through her locks while the other caresses her back. And of course, he would purr for her and revel in her sweet moans. If he didn't know any better he would love her right then and there.

"Cynbel! I've found Afif! He is a level below us!" Imhotep cheers.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you all had a safe and awesome Christmas and New years! I know I did (hehe), anyways as a present I got two chapters for ya and some more on the way. I actually plan on having this series wrapped up in a few weeks. And then start another as a sequel. Thanks for the lovely reviews and sticking with the story!


End file.
